


Crossdressing/Genderswap

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Drabble, F/M, Gabriel being an Ass, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respect the gender identity that Dean is comfortable with!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossdressing/Genderswap

**Sam:**  Hey Dean. Nice…dress?

**Dean:**  I would like you to call me Deanna from now on.

**Sam:**  …

**Dean:**  I have decided to let myself be who I have always wanted to be. My whole life, I have felt like I was in the wrong body. Now I am going to express myself and be who and what I am.

**Sam:**  Awesome, but next time, get someone to help you with the makeup. Castiel!  Get down here!

**Cas:**  Hello, Sam. How can I help you?

**Sam:**  Did you and Dean run into anything recently that…changes people’s personalities?

**Cas:**  I don’t believe so. Why do you ask?

*Sam gestures towards Dean.*

**Cas:**  Hello, Dean!  It is nice to see you! Why are you wearing women’s clothing?

**Dean:**  I would like you to call me Deanna from now—

**Sam:**  Please fix this, Cas!

**Cas:**  Is this some kind of ‘role play?’ Would you like me to take my pants off?

**Sam:**  Oh, God no. Please no.

**Dean:**  This is not a game! It’s my life! I want to be a woman! Respect the gender identity that I am comfortable with!

**Cas:**  I respect you, Deanna! Also, if you truly wish to be a woman, I can alter your physical body for you.

**Dean:**  That is the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me, Cassy!  Yes! Yes! A hundred times yes!

**Sam:**  No! Cas! Please wait a minute and let’s think about this first….

**Cas:**  There, now the vessel matches the desire of the soul.

**Dean:**  You are the best, Cas! I have boobs!  Sam, look at my boobs!

**Sam:**  I am trying not to. Cas, you can reverse this, right?

**Cas:**  I will need a while to rebuild my grace, but it is possible.

**Dean:**  Cas, make love to me!!

*they embrace*

**Sam:**  GAAAABRIIIIEEEEL!!

 

**Gabriel:**  *snapping in* ‘Sup, Sam-a-Lamb?

**Sam:**  Stop with the dumb nicknames. And please, please, tell me you can fix this!

*gestures to Dean and Cas, who are still just making out*

**Gabriel:**  He hasn’t demanded that Cas remove his pants yet? Now that’s scary.

**Sam:**  My concern is Dean’s lack of BEING A HE!!!

**Gabriel:**  You should respect the gender identity that Deanna is comfortable with.

**Sam:**  *suspiciously* You did this, didn’t you?

**Gabriel:**  *innocently* No.

**Sam:**  Gabriel….

**Gabriel:**  Well, I didn’t make those! *points at boobs, which are now out. Only Castiel’s pants remain.* Though they are quite nice. I wonder if…

**Sam:**  Focus! You can give me temporary boobs later, if you want. I won’t even complain about the excessive motorboating. But right now we have more pressing issues.  Did you or did you not completely change Dean’s personality?!?

**Gabriel:** No!

**Dean:**  Take your pants off!

**Gabriel:** See! Not completely!

**Sam:**  Gah! Maybe not completely, but you should still change him back.

**Gabriel:**  Oh, okay. *snaps*

**Dean:**  Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  I have boobs! Cas? Why do I have boobs?

**Cas:**  I think they are rather nice.

**Dean:**  They are fun to play with. *plays with boobs*

**Sam:**  All the way back, Gabe.

**Gabriel:**  Hey, I didn’t give him lady parts. He asked for those.

**Dean:**  …but it’s not okay, Cas, ‘cause no matter how awesome boobs are, I HAVE NO JUNK!

**Sam:**  Okay, let him keep them for a bit. But you’re fixing this eventually.

**Dean:**  *whimpers*


End file.
